Personal electronic devices such as radiotelephones and the like are becoming smaller and smaller. The reduction in the sizes of many components of these devices often results in a loss of strength and durability. Additionally, smaller devices tend to encourage portability and handling and, as a result, increased exposure to impacts and other stresses. Further, these smaller components may require greater dexterity to operate without damage.
Electrical connectors for personal electronic devices in particular have been steadily miniaturized to accommodate smaller housings, larger numbers of connector parts and aesthetic design demands. It is often very important that connectors such as electrical accessory connectors maintain a complete and reliable connection when in use. Unfortunately, such connectors are often subjected to repetitive, heavy-handed and, in some instances, damaging use by operators.
Latch mechanisms for securing connectors to personal electronic devices in particular are often subjected to abuse and repetitive use. The latch mechanisms should provide sufficient mechanical strength to keep the connector coupled to the device. For many applications, it is highly desirable that the latch mechanisms be of a passive locking design, i.e., allowing the user to disengage the connector by simply pulling it from an associated receptacle. However, passive locking latch mechanisms may be more prone to failure.